Thorns
by CheshireBear
Summary: Una noche, Miku es rescatada de un atracador por una misteriosa chica llamada Luka. A partir de ese momento, la peliazul empieza a descubrir la desenfrenada vida doble que lleva la misteriosa Luka y que, para bien o para mal, estaban destinadas a encontrarse. / Lime. / Suspense. / Sexo, drogas y violencia.
1. La mujer misteriosa

**Hola~ ´w`)/**

Esta vez vengo con un **yuri** que hace tiempo que tenía en la cabeza rondando~~

**Pareja****:** _Luka_**x**_Miku_~ Con una Luka bien **_sexy_** y segura de si misma, como _me gusta_ a mí (?)

**Advertencias:** Se volverá **lime**, sep. (?) También trataré temas de **drogas y violencia**, por eso estará en **rated M** desde el principio.

**Disclaimer:** SABÉIS DE SOBRA QUE VOCALOID NO ME PERTENECE ;v; Pertenece a la corporación **Yamaha** y tal.

Y ahora, _disfrutad_~

* * *

—¡Dame todo lo que lleves encima! —Grita una voz en mitad de la noche.— ¡Rápido!

Temblando, una chica de ojos azules mira a la persona que tiene delante suyo, temerosa y sin saber qué hacer. Es la primera vez que alguien le asalta en mitad de la calle, aún viviendo en un barrio tan conflictivo.

El encapuchado parece perder la paciencia y saca una navaja, pequeña pero afilada. Se aceraca lentamente a una paralizada Miku, a la cual se le corta la respiración y se le abren los ojos como platos, totalmente aterrada.

"_Voy a morir. Finalmente me voy a reunir con mis padres._"

Entonces el encapuchado gira violentamente, dejando caer la navaja al suelo. Miku se tapa los ojos y se agacha mientras escucha un forcejeo y, acto seguido, un cuerpo caer sobre el suelo mojado y oscuro de la calle.

Poco a poco, la peliazul va mirando a través de sus dedos y ve que en el suelo está inconsciente el cuerpo del encapuchado que la había amenazado. Suspira de alivio y echa un ojo a la persona que le ha salvado.

Es una mujer, alta, esbelta, con un abrigo negro que se le ciñe a la cintura y le resalta sus acentuadas curvas. El cabello es liso, negro y le cae hasta la mitad de la espalda. Por último, Miku observa los ojos que la mujer oculta tras unas gafas de aviador oscuras. ¿Por qué lleva gafas de sol si es de noche? La peliazul frunce el ceño y se levanta lentamente, desconfiada.

—Vaya, ha ido de poco, ¿eh? —Suspira la mujer, pasando por encima del cuerpo de ladrón, clavándole los tacones negros.— ¿Te ha hecho daño?

—N-no. —Logra susurrar Miku, asustada aún. Aprieta con más fuerza la bolsa del instituto contra el pecho, temiendo que aquella misteriosa mujer le noquee a ella también.— Eh... Gracias.

—No me las des. —Sonríe la morena, mirándole por encima de las gafas de aviador. Miku ve que los ojos de la mujer son como bellos zafiros.— Me llamo Luka Meg-... Midorima.

—¿Memidorima? —Miku ríe un poco, ya menos tensa al ver que no corre peligro con Luka.

—No, no,... Midorima. —Corrige Luka con una sonrisa de disculpa.— ¿Y tú?

—Ah, perdón. Me llamo Miku Hatsune. —Dice apresuradamente la menor, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.— ¿Cómo puedo agradecerte esto, Midorima? —Pregunta con timidez, mirando al hombre que le había intentado atracar.

—No es necesario que me agradezcas nada, Miku. —Niega la más alta con modestia.— Y llámame Luka, por favor.

—Pero... —Miku baja las comisuras de los labios, algo triste. No quiere volver a su casa... no si va a estar sola.— Yo... por favor.

—Mhh... —Luka mira alrededor, como si le preocupase que alguien la esté siguiendo.— Bueno, está bien.

—¿De verdad? —Sonríe la peliazul, feliz.— ¡Bien, no vivo demasiado lejos!

—¿Vas a llevar a una desconocida a tu casa?

La sonrisa de Miku se esfuma y mira perpleja a la mayor, que a su vez le devuelve una mirada gélida desde detrás de las gafas de sol. De repente la joven ojiazul se arrepiente de haber sido amable con aquella morena. ¿Y si le intenta robar también? Pero... hace unos minutos le ha salvado.

Cuando la peliazul tenía ya en la cabeza el echar a correr, Luka empieza a reírse y le pone una mano sobre el hombro mientras camina, adelantándola.

—Es broma, mujer. —Dice alegremente la mayor, haciendo ruido por la calle desierta con sus altos tacones.— Date prisa o nos mojaremos más con la lluvia.

—Oh... S-sí.

Con las mejillas algo encendidas por haberse dejado engañar con una pequeña broma, Miku va detrás de Luka, teniendo ya la certeza de que no es una mala persona.


	2. Pelucas y secretos

Caminando en un tenso silencio, Miku guió a Luka por las oscuras callejuelas del barrio de mala muerte donde vivía hasta llegar a su casa que, como ya suponía la peliazul, estaba vacía.

—Perdón por el desorden. —Murmura la menor, abriendo la puerta y dejando pasar a Luka, que mira a su alrededor con curiosidad.

Es una casa bastante pequeña y destartalada, pero para nada desordenada o sucia. Se ve que hay alguien que cuida muy bien aquel pequeño hogar, con cariño. Cuando Miku enciende la luz del salón, Luka ve la puerta corredera a medio cerrar de una habitación y, entre las sombras, un altar para difuntos con incienso aún humeante.

—¿Me das tu chaqueta para colgarla? —Pregunta con educación la peliazul, llamando la atención de la mayor.

—Ah, sí. Gracias.

Cuando Luka se quita la chaqueta, Miku se sorprende. Lleva una ropa elegante y a la vez informal, como si fuese una reportera de la tele. Luka no se da cuenta de la mirada de admiración de la peliazul, pues se está quitando los altos tacones negros para poder entrar en el piso.

Observa con atención cómo la mujer morena pisa con cuidado el tatami con sus pies cubiertos por unas finas medias negras y se dirige al salón, a sentarse frente a la mesa.

Miku reacciona y cuelga el abrigo negro en un perchero. Nota un aroma que proviene de la prenda, fuerte y embriagador. Huele como un perfume caro.

"_Tal vez Luka sea una empresaria rica. Si es así... estoy quedando en ridículo ahora mismo, con este piso tan cutre._"

—Un té con hielo estará bien. —Dice Luka desde el salón, sobresaltando a Miku, que seguía en el recibidor.

—¡D-de acuerdo!

.

Cuando la peliazul llega con dos infusiones de té helado, Luka está con los codos apoyados en la mesa y mirando con interés la televisión. Miku frunce el ceño, extrañada por el repentino interés de la ojiazul, y dirige su mirada hacia la tele también.

Una chica de un cabello sorprendentemente rosa sonríe ante las cámaras aunque intenta huir de ellas. Miku recuerda haber visto a esa mujer algunas veces en televisión. Es cantante o DJ... puede que actriz. O igual todo a la vez. Su nombre es... Lori o Lucy.

La televisión se apaga repentinamente y Miku vuelve a mirar a Luka, que le devuelve la mirada, algo nerviosa.

—¿Ya está ese té helado que pedí? —Le sonríe la morena, quitándose las gafas de sol por primera vez.

—Síp, aquí tienes. —Miku decide olvidar el asunto de la televisión. Tiene mucha curiosidad por aquella misteriosa mujer y le apetece preguntarle algunas cosas.

—¿Qué edad tienes, Miku? —Se adelanta a preguntar Luka, dando un sorbo a su té y mirando con intensidad los ojos de la más joven.

—Cumplí los dieciséis el 31 de agosto. —Contesta ella, quedando algo cautivada por la belleza del rostro ajeno.— ¿Y... y tú, Luka?

—No es de buena educación preguntarle la edad a una dama. —Luka es tajante y Miku se siente intimidada hasta que la morena ríe con suavidad.— No tienes sentido del humor, Miku... —Niega con la cabeza y entrecierra algo sus hermosos ojos.— Tengo veinte años y mi cumpleaños es el 30 de enero.

—¡Pero si tampoco eres tan adulta como para avergonzarte por tu edad! —Ríe Miku mientras niega con la cabeza. Tal vez Luka no sea una empresaria rica como había pensado. Parece una chica de veinte años normal... dentro de lo que cabe.— Por cierto, ¿cómo has podido derribar a ese hombre antes? Era bastante grande.

—Práctica. —Los ojos de Luka se oscurecen por un momento y mueve el hielo que hay dentro de su vaso de té.

Al no saber cómo responder a aquello, Miku guarda silencio y mira el centro de la mesa durante unos segundos. Mira de reojo a Luka y ve que tiene la mirada perdida en la ventana que da a la calle, la cual está llena de pequeñas gotas de lluvia. Entonces la peliazul se fija en un collar que la mayor lleva.

Es una cadena fina y plateada, con una nota de música colgada. La nota musical está decorada con un pequeño detalle rosa brillante, tal vez una piedra preciosa.

—¿Te gusta? —Pregunta la dueña del collar de repente, sobresaltando a la ojiazul.— Esta piedra que lleva aquí se llama espinela.

—¿Espinela?

—Sí, dicen que favorece a la relajación. —Explica la mayor, tocando el collar con su mano izquierda.— ¿Vives sola?

—¿Eh? ¡Ah, no, qué va! —Niega Miku con la cabeza, haciendo girar el vaso de té entre sus manos.— Mi hermano vive conmigo, pero... bueno, a veces no viene.

—¿No viene? ¿Te quedas sola por la noche? —Luka baja algo la voz, sorprendida, frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí... —La joven percibió la expresión preocupada de la otra y se apresuró a negar de nuevo con la cabeza.— Pero no pasa nada, estoy acostumbrada, de verdad.

—Eso no suena convincente, Miku... —La morena deja escapar un suspiro y se termina su vaso de té.

—¿Qué hacías en un barrio como este, Luka?—Pregunta la peliazul, apartando así la atención de temas de los que no le apetecía hablar.

—¿Qué tiene este barrio?

—Bueno, es sucio y... algo presuntuoso. —Miku se encoge de hombros, terminando también su té.— No te pega, creo.

—Vaya. Gracias, supongo. —Se ríe la mayor, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.— Estaba buscando a alguien.

—Oh. —Un silensio extraño toma lugar y la peliazul se remueve, aún sedienta de información.— ¿Te encontraste con esa persona?

—No. —Luka echa una mirada fría a Miku y la joven sabe que esta vez no es una broma.— Tendría que irme.

Luka se levanta con rapidez y empieza a dirigirse hacia el recibidor. Un repentino pánico indunda a Miku: no quiere quedarse sola. No entiende la razón, pues como antes ha dicho, está acostumbrada a la soledad. Entonces todo pasa muy rápido.

Haciendo gala de su torpeza natural, la peliazul tropieza al darse un golpe con el borde de la mesa y cae al suelo, aferrándose a algo en el último momento, que cede ante la gravedad.

—Ay... Maldita mesa. —Gime Miku, apoyándose sobre sus antebrazos para levantarse.

Es entonces cuando se da cuenta de que tiene algo en la mano derecha, aferrado con fuerza entre sus dedos. Es pelo negro.

Con un grito, Miku suelta el cabello oscuro y lo tira contra una pared del salón.

—Mierda. —Masculla la voz femenina de cierta mujer misteriosa.

Miku alza la mirada y entonces ve algo que le deja embobada. Cabello rosa. Sorprendentemente rosa. Y largo, tan largo que cae por toda la espalda de Luka, llegándole hasta el muslo. Es tan brillante como el amanecer.

—_Uau._ —Susurra la peliazul, admirando la rosa floreciente en la que se había convertido la oscura mujer que le había salvado la vida.

—No quería que esto pasara. —Murmura Luka mientras se arrodilla junto a la menor, que sigue en el suelo de rodillas, alucinada.— Te vas a tener que quedar esto.

Y como si fuese un sueño para la joven Miku Hatsune, Luka se aparta el cabello de la nuca con delicadeza, como si fuese una princesa. Una princesa terriblemente sexy.

El collar de la nota musical se desprende del cuello de la mayor y pasa a colgar del de Miku.

—Luka, no... cómo... —Balbucea Miku, sin saber qué decir primero.— Dios mío.

—Lo siento, Miku. —Luka tuerce el labio y mira con compasión a la peliazul.— Para tu desgracia, nos tendremos que volver a ver. Pronto.

—Pero Luka...

—Luka Megurine. Ese es mi nombre de verdad. —Se levanta y anda de nuevo hacia la salida del piso. Para en seco y se gira con el ceño fruncido.— Más vale que no digas nada o algo malo pasará. —Después una sonrisa radiante compuesta por dos hileras de dientes perfectamente blancos invade su bello rostro.— Buenas noches, Miku.

Se marcha con el repiqueteo de sus altos tacones negros. Miku sigue en el suelo, de rodillas y en silencio. Lentamente alza las manos hasta su cuello y nota el frío contacto de la nota musical prendida de la cadena plateada. Sonríe aunque por dentro siente una mala sensación, como si algo malo tuviera que pasar a raíz de este enigmático encuentro.


	3. El Raven

Por la mañana, Miku se viste y prepara su propio desayuno con la tele encendida de fondo. Ahora que conoce la verdadera identidad de Luka, algunos vagos recuerdos le inundan la mente. ¿Cómo no le va a sonar el nombre de Megurine Luka cuando aparece hasta en la sopa? Y a veces no precisamente con buenas noticias. Además sus dos mejores amigos son grandes fans de ella.

Se sienta en la mesa del comedor para desayunar con tranquilidad antes de salir corriendo hacia el instituto y mira despreocupada la pantalla titilante. Entonces ve lo que , en el fondo, estaba esperando.

El hermoso rostro de Luka aparece sonriente en una foto. Son las noticias de entretenimiento. Un hombre informa que las escasas entradas para el show de Megurine Luka esta noche en un pub llamado _Raven_ se han agotado. Añade que la entrada al recinto sólo es para mayores de 21.

Entonces Miku recuerda que Luka le dijo que ella tiene 20 años. Una sonrisa le baila en los labios sin que se de cuenta, pensando que Luka no se vería más pequeña que nadie. Con la confianza que demuestra, parece estar a la altura de cualquier persona... O por lo menos eso le parecía a la joven peliazul.

.

—¿Por qué te interesa de repente Luka? —Pregunta una chica de cabello rubio a su amiga, que está sentada a su lado en el metro.

—Bueno, sólo quería saber. —Miku sabe que no debe decir nada a nadie sobre el encuentro con la famosa pelirrosa, pero se muere por contárselo a sus amigos.

—Nosotros esta noche iremos al _Raven_ a verla. —Comenta en voz baja Len, sentado al otro lado de Miku.

—¡Pero si no tenéis la edad!

—No te adelantes, Len. Si te sigues encontrando mal mamá no te dejará ir. —Le dice Rin a su hermano, inclinándose un poco hacia delante para poder mirarle.— Si Len no puede venir, deberías venir tú, Miku.

—¿Y-yo? —Miku se señala y Len se encoje de hombros, suspirando.

—Yo sigo algo enfermo y por las noches empeoro, pero ya tenemos las entradas...

—¡Decidido! —Exclama Rin justo cuando están llegando a la estación, levantándose.— Si Len empeora, tú vendrás esta noche, Miku. Te tendré que prestar ropa adecuada para la ocasión...

—¿Adecuada? —Pregunta la ojiazul, arqueando una ceja mientras sigue a su rubia amiga.

.

Al final Len empeoró y Rin convenció a Miku para ir al _Raven_ esa noche.

En ese momento, están en mitad de la noche, junto a una especie de edificio parecido a un hangar cochambroso. Miku mira alrededor nerviosa, bajándose una y otra vez la cortísima falda de cuero que Rin le había dejado. Miles de preguntas le cruzan la mente.

¿Y si Luka la reconoce y hace que la echen del local por ser menor? ¿Y si se pierde entre tanta gente? _¿De verdad no se le ven las bragas con esa falda tan corta?_

La gente que las rodea es lo que un padre diría "mala influencia". Cabezas rapadas, tatuajes por todo el cuerpo, dilataciones, botas militares, piercings, estampados de leopardo, medias rotas... Y Miku también está "disfrazada" de aquella manera. Bueno, ella se siente disfrazada.

Rin, en cambio, parece en su entorno. Saluda a mucha gente y conversan durante algunos minutos. Preguntan un par de veces si quieren droga, pero la peliazul se queda tan cohibida que no puede articular palabra.

—Por hoy paso, _B_. —Le sonríe Rin al chico rubio con cresta que nos pregunta si queremos _speed_.

—¿Dónde te has dejado a tu hermanito, rubia? —Contesta él con una sonrisa torcida, algo embaucadora.

—Se puso enfermo. —La pequeña chica encoge sus hombros y señala a Miku, la cual aguanta la respiración.— He traído a una amiga en su lugar.

—Vaya, nada mal. —El rubio llamado _B_ mira de arriba a abajo a Miku y ella aparta avergonzada la mirada.— Bueno, _Blondie_, me tengo que ir. Nos vemos dentro.

—Adiós~ —Se despide Rin, sonriendo ampliamente.— Tendrías que ser algo más abierta, Miku.

—Lo siento. Estoy un poco nerviosa.

Miku suspira y mira el suelo mientras siente los finos dedos de su amiga peinándole el largo cabello azul, el cual lleva suelto y le cae lacio por toda la espalda. Entonces la fila en la que hacen cola empieza a moverse y el murmullo de voces suena. Una música lenta y algo embriagadora empieza a sonar dentro del local.

—Rin, ¿y si nos piden el DNI? —Pregunta nerviosa Miku, mirando hacia delante, donde dos hombres enormes van pidiendo a algunas personas que saquen su documentación.

—Oh, tranquila... —Le sonríe ella justo cuando llegan a la entrada.— ¡Hola, _Melo_, _Kure_!

—Cómo no, no podía faltar la pequeña _Blondie_. —Uno de lo enormes hombres le devuelve la sonrisa a la pequeña rubia.—¿Dónde te has dejado al rubio?

—Está enfermo y se ha tenido que quedar en casa...

—¿Y esta belleza viene contigo? —El otro hombre, _Kure_, señala a Miku y esta da un pequeño respingo.

—Síp. —Rin afirma con la cabeza y coge la mano a su amiga, dándole un pequeño apretón.

—Hola. M-me llamo M-...

—_Menta_. —Dice rápidamente Rin, echándole una mirada significativa a Miku.

—Encantado, _Menta_. —_Melo_ baja un poco la cabeza a modo de saludo.— Podéis entrar. No te excedas en la zona VIP, _Blondie_, que nos conocemos.

—¡Sí, sí! —Entra riendo Rin, estirando de la mano de Miku.

Aunque por fuera el local parecía una especie de hangar en ruinas, por dentro está lleno de luces de colores chillones que ciega a la gente que ya ha entrado. Al fondo, un gran escenario con una enorme tabla de mezclas y varias pantallas con el nombre "_Luka Megurine_" escrito de varias formas.

Una pista de baile enorme se extiende ante la atónita mirada de Miku. A izquierda y derecha dos largas barras con interminables botellas en las estanterías que tienen detrás.

Entonces Miku ve a alguien caminar por detrás de la gran mesa de mezclas. Antes de que pueda identificar a esa persona, Rin estira de ella hasta la gran barra de la izquierda.

—Dos Acapulco de Noche, _Suri_. —Oye Miku decir a Rin.

—¿Qué es eso? —Pregunta la peliazul ladeando la cabeza y viendo cómo la pelirroja de dentro de la barra se gira y coge dos botellas de las estanterías.

—Un cóctel. —Dice Rin. Ve que Miku frunce algo el ceño y va a decir algo, así que le ataja:— Te gustará.

Con un suspiro, Miku acepta la situación. Tampoco será tan malo si el pequeño cuerpo de Rin puede soportarlo... ¿no?

Las puertas del _Raven_ se cierran y ya no se permite la entrada a más personas: el lugar está lleno. La persona que antes daba vueltas por el escenario ha desaparecido y Miku descarta la idea de que fuera Luka. Tal vez ni siquiera ha llegado aún.

—Venga, Miku, bébetelo rápido. —Rin le tiende una copa pequeña llena de un líquido anaranjado.— De un trago.

Miku coge la copa algo dubitativa. El borde está lleno de... ¿azúcar moreno? Cuando posa los labios sobre el borde de cristal, confirma que es azúcar. El cóctel resulta tener un sabor fuerte que hace que le arda la garganta, pero que le deja con una sensación cálida y desinhibida.

La música sigue siendo relativamente tranquila y Rin decide pedir otra ronda de Acapulco de Noche.

—Al final te ha gustado, ¿eh, Miku? —Rin brinda con su amiga, que sonríe, algo más despreocupada con alcohol en el cuerpo.

—Oye, Rin... ¿Por qué has dicho que me llamo _Menta_? —Pregunta después de asentir con la cabeza, tomándose de un trago su cóctel.

—No utilices tu nombre real con gente que tampoco dice el suyo. —Y también se acaba su vaso de un trago, haciendo una mueca por el fuerte licor.— Es una regla básica del _Raven_.

—¿Y a ti cómo te llaman?

—Rubia o _Blondie_.

—_Menta_ y _Blondie_.

Las dos amigas se miran y de repente estallan en carcajadas, pero los gritos de la gente se sobreponen por encima de las risas de las chicas. Una música diferente empieza a sonar con fuerza por los altavoces. Cautivadora y suave al principio, pero de repente parece caer y subir de nuevo con una melodía dura y repetitiva. Miku nunca antes había creído que la música te pudiese hacer sentir de esta forma.

—¡Ha empezado! —Grita de repente Rin, arrastrando a Miku a la pista de baile, adelantando a la multitud y poniéndose justo en medio de la enorme sala.— ¡Es ella!

Y es verdad. Es _ella_. Todo se mueve alrededor, como si la gente fuera un solo conjunto de arenas movedizas. Decenas de puños en alto, crestas multicolores moviéndose y grandes botas aporreando el suelo del sitio, pero Miku no puede apartar la mirada del escenario.

Luka está allí, tras la mesa de mezclas, moviendo las manos ágilmente por encima de la superficie siguiendo el ritmo de su terrible y fascinante música con su cuerpo. Sus ojos azules brillan, concentrados.

Al fijarse mejor, la peliazul se percata de que tiene un cigarro en la boca, pero no es uno normal, parece casero. Su pelo rosa está recogido en una especie de moño o coleta hecho hacia la derecha de su cabeza. Muchos mechones se le salen, pero parece que sea hecho a propósito.

Entonces Luka se baja los grandes cascos que le cubren sólo una oreja y coge un micrófono.

Al salir de detrás de la mesa de mezclas, Miku se sorprende por la ropa que la pelirrosa lleva. Un ajustadísimo vestido de leopardo blanco y negro le cubre menos de lo que se considera decente. Unas medias de rejilla rotas le adornan las estilizadas piernas, seguidas de unas zapatillas deportivas con colores fluorescentes.

—¿Cómo os va, _cuervos_? —Grita Luka por el micrófono después de coger el cigarro de su boca con una mano. Una ancha sonrisa se extiende por sus labios cuando la gente grita en respuesta. Alguien tira algo al escenario y Luka no duda en acercarse a recogerlo.— ¡Vamos a tirar este sitio abajo!

Y Luka vuelve detrás de la mesa de mezclas, el cigarrillo de nuevo entre sus labios. Miku consigue ver qué era lo que alguien del público había tirado al escenario ya que la DJ se lo pone. Son unas gafas de pasta sin cristales de color amarillo fluorescente que brillan en la oscuridad. Le dan un aspecto más juvenil.

La música continua, frenética y despiadada, haciendo que todos los órganos del cuerpo vayan al son del ritmo continuo.

Miku tarda mucho rato en darse cuenta de que está bailando como nunca en la vida y de que Rin ya no está a su lado.

* * *

La música en la que me inspiro para describir lo que pincha Luka es el _drum&bass_, el _dubstep_ y esas cosas... **Electrónica dura**, _u know_ (?) Escucho _live_'s de _Steve Aoki_ y _Skrillex _mientras escribo esto xDDDDDDDDD

De todas formas no me gusta hablar mucho de este tipo de música porque _no es que sepa demasiado_... ´w`) Sólo lo digo para que os hicierais una idea :3

**¡Espero que os haya gustado!**


	4. B

La masa de personas parece pegarse a ella cada vez más, pero Rin no está por ninguna parte. Los ojos confusos de Miku no dejan de escudriñar la multitud.

Maldición, _¿por qué se siente tan mareada?_

La música sigue con su ritmo duro y hace gritar a la gente, que parece haberse vuelto loca. Allí dentro corre peligro, pero no puede dejar de mirar los movimientos hipnóticos de Luka sobre el escenario. Parece estar disfrutando en grande; sus ojos azules brillan con entusiasmo, clavados en la mesa de mezclas.

—¡Eh, chica! —Grita alguien en el oído de la peliazul, haciendo que se gire en redondo. Un súbito mareo le hace tambalearse, pero una fuerte mano logra rodearle la cintura antes de caer.— ¿Dónde te has dejado a la rubia?

—T-tú... eh... —Miku parpadea y mira al chico rubio con cresta. Tiene unos ojos verdes y vidriosos que le observan con curiosidad.— Te llamabas... ¿_B_?

—Exacto. —Ladea los labios y crea una sonrisa seductora. Sin que la chica se diese cuenta, la ha ceñido contra si y están bastante cerca el uno del otro, tanto que le habla en el oído.— ¿Y tú cómo te llamabas, cariño?

—M-... _Menta_. —"_¿Me ha llamado cariño?_" piensa por dentro, frunciendo el ceño.— ¿Has visto a... uhm... _Blondie_?

—Tal vez esté en la barra, tonteando con _Suri_. —_B_ se ríe y Miku ve que tiene los colmillos demasiado largos para ser reales. El chico se da cuenta y se pasa la lengua por ellos.— Una operación que valió la pena, ¿eh? Muchos lo llevan por aquí.

—Vaya... —Los ojos azules de la joven siguen mirando aquella afilada dentadura, maravillada.— Ah, oye...

—Sí, sí, ven, vamos a buscar a la rubia.

De repente _B_ le coge por la muñeca y se escabulle entre el gentío con ella. Es increíble como un chico tan alto puede pasar entre tantas personas enloquecidas... tal vez se deba a que es delgado.

Llegan a la barra y ven a la chica pelirroja de pelo rizado que les ha servido antes. Tiene un escote increíblemente profundo y lleno. Dos botellas giran en sus manos como si fueran simples lápices de colores. Es increíble.

—¡Ey, _Suri_! —El rubio se inclina exageradamente sobre la barra roja como la sangre fresca y llama a gritos a la chica, que le dedica una mirada castaña rojiza y después una sonrisa juguetona.— ¡Ven aquí, amor!

_Suri_ tarda unos segundos en servir una copa con las dos botellas con las dos botellas que estaba haciendo rodar en sus palmas y después se acerca a nosotros.

—¿Te sirvo algo? —Apoya un brazo en la mesa y sus grandes pechos se hacen aún más evidentes.

—Si me lo das en el vaso especial —_B_ echa una mirada al escote pálido de la camarera— me lo pienso.

—¡Aún estoy en el trabajo, _B_! —Suri se carcajea y Miku ve que ella también tiene los colmillos largos y con aspecto punzante.— Si no quieres beber, ¿qué quieres?

—Muchas cosas... —El rubio se acerca al rostro de la pelirroja, pero ella le pone una mano en la mejilla, riéndose de nuevo. Tiene las uñas larguísimas, afiladas como los colmillos y con pinta uñas rojo brillante. "_En vez de Suri, debería llamarse la Dama de Rojo_", piensa la curiosa peliazul de detrás de _B_.

—En serio, cariño, tengo trabajo que atender.

—Vale, vale... Bueno, pues esta preciosa chica busca a _Blondie_. —El chico pone una de sus grande manos en la espalda baja de Miku y la pone delante suyo con un suave empujón.— ¿La has visto?

—Mh... No, antes les he servido a ella y a esta chica unas copas, pero desde entonces no la he vuelto a ver. —Los ojos rojizos de _Suri_ observan con atención a la peliazul.

Miku de repente entiende lo sola que está. No sabe por qué, pero todas las sensaciones que está parecen acrecentarse allí dentro. Tal vez sea el alcohol ingerido, la increíble música... O la combinación de todo.

Sea lo que sea, consigue aturdirla hasta el punto en el que las piernas le fallan y casi pierde la consciencia. De repente los sonidos le llegan lejanos y todo parece girar. Siente a B cogiéndole por la cintura y ayudándole a caminar.

La dirige hasta un lugar un poco apartado, lleno de sofás de suave terciopelo color vino. Tal vez haya más gente en los otros sillones, pero la luz es tan tenue que no se logra distinguir del todo.

Durante dos minutos, la joven peliazul permanece en silencio, tratando de calmarse hasta que lo consigue y el mundo deja de moverse en su cabeza.

—¿Estás bien, _Menta_? —Le dice en la oreja _B_ cuando ella levanta un poco la cabeza.

—Agua... quiero un poco... de agua. —Tose un poco y se apoya bien en el sofá. Es cómodo.

—Vale, pues espera aquí un momento.

—¡No! —Miku le coge por uno de sus tatuados brazos justo cuando el rubio se levanta.— N-no me dejes sola, por favor...

—Tranquila, preciosa, es sólo un minuto y volveré. —Una sonrisa afable se extiende en sus labios y la joven se tranquiliza.— ¿De acuerdo?

—Sí, vale.

El alto joven se mete entre la multitud y deja a Miku allí, bajo la tenue y rojiza luz. Escucha el susurro de otra gente a su derecha, en el sofá más cercano, pero no tiene miedo.

Aunque aquel chico que se hacía llamar _B _les intentó vender droga antes, Miku admite que ahora se está mostrando muy amable. Su sonrisa es bonita a pesar de que al principio le hubiese parecido amenazante por los largos colmillos. Pero sus ojos verdes... parecen algo maliciosos.

—Marchando agua fresca para la preciosa _Menta_. —Susurra entonces alguien a su oído, causándole un gran respingo.

—Ah... muchas gracias, _B_. —Ella le sonríe mientras coge el vaso transparente y se lo lleva a los labios; sabe un poco extraño, pero seguro que se debe a que es de grifo.— Siento haber sido algo fría afuera.

—No te preocupes. Las chicas tímidas son adorables. —B se sienta a su lado y Miku ve que echa pequeños vistazos a sus piernas y a la corta falda que Rin le ha hecho llevar.— Bébete todo el agua, te hará sentir mejor.

—Sí, además, parece que cada vez hace más calor. —Miku se abanica con una mano y se termina el agua del vaso.

—Muy bien... —Se relame lentamente y parece que se acerca más a la peliazul.— ¿Mejor?

—Me siento un poco... rara... —Ella suspira y casi deja caer la cabeza sobre el hombro del rubio. Al principio ni siquiera siente la mano de B acariciándole la pierna, subiendo por el muslo.— _B_, ¿qué...? Eso... no era agua...

Apenas puede aguantar un gemido cuando _B_ le pellizca el interior del muslo. Rápidamente se tapa la boca, sintiendo oleadas injustificadas de calor por todo el cuerpo.

Las sensaciones se han intensificado porque el vaso que le ha traído el chico de ojos verdes llevaba algo más que agua, está claro. Pero ya no puede hacer nada por remediarlo; ha caído en su trampa.

Siente los dientes afilados y blancos del rubio clavándose con cuidado en su cuello, sin llegar a herirle; sus manos se cuelan bajo la escasa ropa de la falda y le tocan la entrepierna por encima de la ropa interior. Miku se estremece y jadea. Sólo quiere huir de allí y el mundo vuelve a girar ante sus ojos.

Entonces _B_ es noqueado por un rayo verde.

Espera, _¿un rayo verde?_

Pero es lo único que Miku consigue ver entre la niebla que cubre sus ojos justo antes de caer desmayada.

* * *

¡_Siento la tardanza_~~!

He estado escribiendo y subiendo otras cosas, pero hoy me ha venido la inspiración y he escrito este capítulo, que poco tiene de Luka, pero no siempre le puedo dar protagonismo ;v;)

Lo del rayo verde puede parecer extraño, pero en el próximo capítulo se descubrirá qué es en realidad~ ¡_Sólo esperad por él_! :3

Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado y espero _también_ subir el siguiente pronto.

**Gracias por leerme~ ´w`)**


End file.
